The Lost Angel
by Sage1988
Summary: Karone was taken from her home and brought up as evil. But was she as evil as everyone thought. Now see what happens when her old dream comes true and she's offered a chance at redemption. Will the other rangers accept her though.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Prologue **

Astronema had had many 'adventures' as you could call them. Her early life after she was kidnapped by Darkonda was spent in a dojo prison under the stern but strangely caring guidance and supervision of Ecliptor, being trained by him in many of the martial arts of the galaxy, having military tactics and discipline hammered into her, though harsh lessons and examples of cruelty to destroy her innocence and leave her numb to the horror around her. She was subjected to some of the most horrific tortures, both physical and mental to shock her mind into shutting down, so they could enter into its weakened thoughts their own programming, slowly over ten years turning her to the side of evil.

By the time she left after ten years at the age of 14, she was completely different from when she went in.

A once happy, sensitive, caring young child had been transformed into a young woman who knew how to look for weaknesses in an enemies defences, how to demoralise a population and beat someone she hated into the ground with words as well as with her hands and feet. Gone was the golden hair that looked like a mix of the purest gold and pure sunshine reflecting the former joy of the girl, now replaced with an ever changing array of colours as diverse as the alien species that filled the galaxy.

For the next two years she worked as a general in Dark Specter's army; enslaving a planet's people, destroying entire armies at the whims of her lava monster master. Her true past as Karone forgotten and replaced with fake memories of the death of her family at the hands of her past heroes the Power Rangers. So convinced was she by the manufactured phantoms that she set out to kill every Power Ranger she could find.

The only bright spark in this dark mind was the thoughts of her brother, who although she couldn't fully remember still acted as an anchor, keeping what good had survived the evil conditioning alive.

And that good sometimes came through in her deeds; she wouldn't hurt a child or kill unnecessarily. And it sometimes formed doubts in her mind as to whether she was doing the right thing or not.

But she quickly quieted those thoughts. She knew that if Dark Spector found out that she was having doubts, that she would be 'reprogrammed' with cybernetic implants to take away all feeling from her and that was something she really was scared of.

But all the same she had killed. Six times personally to be precise. All the others times done by soldiers under her command, and secretly she felt so guilty all the time about the. She wanted to stop but, she had no where to go. As a general and the Princess of Evil no one would show her any forgiveness or give her a chance. But she still felt the imagined blood on her hands, covering that guilt with a illusionary confidence and evil persona.

Six Power Rangers had died by her hand. Not a team of rangers, but six separate warriors who although put up a good fight were no match for her skill and powers that she had learnt from her days under Ecliptor's tutelage. And she took their morphers and zords to a secret place of her own, where she could make sure that they could never be used by the forces of evil. A place that only she knew about and kept to herself.

It was the least she could do after all she'd done. Lying to the UAE (United Alliance of Evil) that they had bee destroyed, adding to her own legend as the Ranger Killer. For that she became inline to become the Queen of Evil.

And that was the day she feared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_(Takes place around Secret of the Locket)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Astronema sat alone in the dim bedroom, onboard the moving battle station known as the Dark Fortress. Her thoughts playing and replaying the events of the day.

Why had she done that?

Why had she shot that Quantron when it had been about to end the red ranger. The little boy and girl would have been alright.

But what if they hadn't?

Guilt at attacking Earth and putting all those people, humans just like her in danger, ate away at her like a swarm of piranhas chopping away at a stricken beast in the water. It did every time.

She just wanted out.

Out of the station, Out of the UAE, Out of this life.

Strangely when she thought about life away from the United Alliance of Evil, her thoughts returned to that cheeky smile that had made her weak at the knees and butterflies form in her stomach.

Her crush the silver ranger Zhane. She'd never had those feelings before, for anyone. But when he skipped their date, it was a disappointment the likes of which she'd never felt.

Dark Spector was getting very impatient with her lack of success at destroying the rangers. But these rangers were different to the ones she'd faced before. They were a team, well led and extremely mobile.

She respected them and although she wouldn't admit it, she envied them.

They were so free, to do what they wanted.

To make friends, to have fun and just to be themselves.

She'd give anything to have that freedom. She often wondered what would happen if she just took off the make-up, removed the magic from her hair to let it become its original colour again, change into some normal Earth clothes and just forgot about the forces of evil for awhile.

Would she change? She felt very different that day she'd done it to get close to Zhane.

She felt…like a heavy burden was removed from her shoulders, like the sky was the limit and her heart and her hands were wiped clean, there was no blood on her hands anymore.

But then the reality of the situation came crashing down and ruined her dreams. She was the princess of evil, thousands, no millions had either died or been enslaved at her orders. There was no place for her outside this station.

But as she drifted off into slumber her thoughts returned to those dreams and she entered a world where she could be free.

And that was where she found something, for that was the night that would change her life.

--------------------------------------------------------

In the dream, she found herself in some kind of park, like the ones on Earth. The sun was shining brightly; soft green grass carpeted the ground, trees with mid sized holes that would be excellent for a child to do some climbing.

Astronema looked around, knowing this was a dream but knowing as well that this was more than just a dream.

She could feel the grass under feet; feel the cool breeze moving gently around her. And this all felt very familiar, like she'd really been there before.

Then some rustling in a bush to her right distracted her from her ponderings and before she could raise a fine eyebrow, two small children darted out, playing tag from the look of it. She sighed, as a child she'd been training; there hadn't been time or the place for fun and games.

After the older boy in a red outfit had finally tagged the little girl in yellow and the rolled around laughing, the boy pulled out a ball made of strips of plastic and joined by hinges so it could expand, placing the ball on the ground behind the now sitting straight children.

The boy focused on the small object as did his companion and they both made strange movement with their hands as if suspending an object between them on strings tied to their fingers.

Then the ball rose between them like the supposed aforementioned object and Astronema paled. This was telekinesis, an advanced physic power that only a few could master. She was very proficient at it herself, able to make even large objects move without even hand movement, but she found took to much concentration in battle so she seldom used it.

For a few minutes they played at moving and expanding the ball with their minds, until an overpowered push from the girl sent the ball flying into the bushes and the boy leapt off to get it. But Astronema felt a chill run down her spine.

'No come back. Don't leave her alone' she thought desperately, knowing in her guts something bad was about to go down.

For a few seconds everything was quiet, but then a horrible monster came crashing through the hedges and snatched the screaming child up in his arms carrying her off, while Astronema watched, unable to move and help poor child.

She knew the cackle of the creature as it ran off though. Darkonda, the evil slimy snake who she only kept around at Dark Specter's command. She wept tears as she knew that the poor child was likely to suffer worse than anything imaginable at his hands.

------------------------------------------------------

The scene around her changed to a smoky room but the smoke was a pleasant blue like the sky on a sunny day in summer.

As she stood, Astronema felt naked, as if someone was watching her and she could hide nothing.

Then the smoke cleared and a little form appeared in front of her.

It was the little girl from the previous vision stood before her looking up at her.

Astronema crouched down to her knees to be more on the girl's level and peered into the girl's eyes. The eyes were a warm and kind, soothing brown.

And that is were shock took over Astronema.

Those eyes were identical to hers.

The girl silently offered her hand as if to handshake. And when Astronema went to shake it, her world dissolved into true darkness.

________________________________________________________

Sorry that this chapter is a bit naff, but my mind is a overworked with college.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – A risky plan**

The Darkness was short lived for Astronema. Like a bursting dam, memories flooded into her mind.

Or rather they broke free from their confinement. She saw memories of school where the girl played skipping robe with other children, learning to read, playing with the girl's brother, playing with the girl's parents being given hugs and being swung around in the father's arms squealing in delight.

The sensations that came with the memories, feeling everything the girl felt, it was too real to be a simple memory transfer.

The same eyes, memories that she felt saw were so familiar, blanks from her own memory.

There was only one answer.

The girl was her and she had finally woken up.

-------------------------

_Hours later…_

Now awake Astr- no Karone was shaking slightly. She knew who she was, where she came from, she knew that her brother was alive and where he was.

Her questions had been answered; elation flooded and lit up her up. Karone, the name sounded right but strange on her tongue.

But then a horrible realisation came upon her. She was still the Princess of Evil, all those things she'd done.

He (her brother) wouldn't want to meet her now…

He'd hate her now

Depression replaced the elation in a flash. The discovery of her true heritage changed nothing. She was still stuck here. If anything it placed her in even more danger, if Dark Spector found out she knew the truth he was sure to have her 'enhanced' with cybernetics.

But maybe there was a way. She'd thought of the plan when Zordon was captured, but with the prospect of getting to kill some rangers and avenge her family apparent she'd not gone through with it.

But now she knew the truth about her family and how wrong she'd been, her guilt over the things she'd done on that false crusade nagged at her. But if she was to have any chance of a future away the forces of evil it was her only chance.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later after going over the details of the plan and what she would need to do. This plan meant going into the lion's den, so to speak. Going to the very centre of the U.A.E's operations.

The Malrigoron system.

The Homeworld of Dark Spector and his HQ.

But she'd need an escape route.

So then she planned one and put every in place.

And waited for the dawn

----------------------------------------------------------------

The following day was a summit between the various generals Rita, Zed, Mondo Machina, Divatox and her with Dark Spector presiding. They were all to present a report about the activities they had been set by the big lava monster to get him domination of the galaxy.

The lame generals (besides herself who had accomplished all her missions besides destroying the Power Rangers) had failed or were very behind schedule with their goals.

She sat in her seat, outwardly showing no fear or emotion of any kind, but inside she was terrified. She was surrounded by monsters that would destroy her given the chance.

The other generals submitted their reports ad were cowed by the roars of Dark Spector, clearly he was displeased at the failure or lack of progress. Then it became time for her report

"Dark Spector; Agrcis, Poidhi and Therfid have all fallen to your armies, all resistance on Dylia has been crushed and your shipyards are producing more ships and your factories are making more soldiers than ever before" she said kneeling as a sign of respect.

A different kind of growl came from the beast this time. One that showed he was happy or at least satisfied with her.

"Well done Astronema. Despite your failure to destroy the rangers you completed all the work you're given. Unlike these spineless idiots" he said, motioning towards the others who were either hiding under their table or sending glares at her.

"Thank you Dark Spector, I live to serve" she said her head bowed to show her apparent submission.

"If I could take off your other duties to help me conquer the universe so you could concentrate your full attention on the rangers I would, but the other generals can not be trusted to take over" Dark Spector growled "In the meantime carry on as instructed. Keep on with you good performance and you will be queen of evil one day"

Astronema nodded and walked out, knowing a dismissal and the moment she was out of sight and out of ear shot of Dark Spector she let out a sigh of relieve.

Convincing Dark Spector she was still evil was part 1 of the plan.

Now to begin part 2

---------------------------------------------------------------

When you're the Princess of Darkness, moving through the Evil Base is not difficult. However getting into areas undetected; now that's tricky. There are so many Quantrons and monsters running around that only the best could get anywhere near the place or around it undetected.

But that what Karone was the best. When she was 12 she had been sent to a master ninja by Ecliptor to improve her infiltration skills. So that sticking to the shadows policy that served them so well, helped her considerably. His name had been Lothor and he was gathering an army of his own for some obscure purpose. He'd also been one of the few actual humans she had come into contact with during her earlier years.

After letting out her sigh, she quickly slipped into a deserted room and morphed her costume into a black coverall with cowl that hid her hair and face with the exception of her eyes so she could see.

Moving quickly she darted from the room, moving from shadow to shadow avoiding detection from patrolling Quantrons and monsters. After a few close calls she finally made it to her desired destination.

Zordon's prison

_______________________________________________________________________

Well there's the new chapter.

Thank you all those that reviewed

Please Review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the Power Rangers _

**Chapter 4 – A Chance**

As Astronema/Karone crept quietly into the holding cell were the great space wizard Zordon was being held, she felt fear. Fear that he wouldn't give her a chance to prove herself to him; that she wasn't evil and she wanted to do good.

The floating head inside the blue tank stirred at the sight of her, he frowned said "Are you here to torture me you miss guided child then go ahead I will say nothing"

"No, No" Astronema said quickly "I'm not here for information I'm here to get you out"

For a moment Zordon just stared at her and quietly asked "Why would you do that?"

Astronema/Karone fixed him with a stare and dropped her mental defences, to show her sincerity

"Because I want to leave, I know who I' am now and I want to try and at least do something to make up for all the horrible things I've done" her eyes were watering up and she dropped to her knees, throwing herself on Zordon's mercy.

The great space wizard regarded her as he read her mind to discover if she was telling the truth and spoke again in his deep voice so filled with wisdom "It is good that you have recovered your past Karone. I only learnt of you really were a short time ago. Very well you shall have your chance, but use it wisely"

Astronema/Karone felt high as a kite, she was getting the chance she'd always wanted. But rather than cry out and let the people in this base know she was here she got to her feet and attached a teleport beacon to Zordon's tube and disconnected the equipment that was hooked up to it. She pulled out a control pad and pushed some buttons and transported herself and Zordon away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reappeared onboard a cloaked ship that Karone had put in orbit early that day. She'd once belong to the Amazonia Ranger but had fallen into her hands with his death. It was fast and invisible to virtually all scanners, perfect for a get away.

Having secured Zordon in the Medical bay and hooked him up to the special generator that would help him regain his strength by providing extra energy for him and the cloaking device working. Karone set course for the special asteroid where all the morphers, zords and equipment she'd captured from Power Rangers was kept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of short but the next carries a lot

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Cold Welcome**

When they arrived at the asteroid and powered up the generator that she'd installed to power the installation. Around then in one of the many caves of this place were zords standing tall and morphers on stands. Other caves housed ships, weapons and other equipment.

Zordon took note of these "Why did you bring them here?

She answered a bit reluctantly "So that Dark Spector would never use them, it was the least I could do"

"Well Karone, if you want to be forgiven then you'll need to start somewhere" Zordon said

Karone was listening to him keenly "What do you want me to do?"

Zordon replied "First…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just outside Angel Grove two weeks later…_

There had been little activity from the U.A.E recently so the Rangers had planned a little get together with the old rangers as a sort of reunion; even the rangers from outer space like the Phantom Ranger, Alien Rangers, Gold Ranger and the Blue Senturion were in attendance. Even Zhane had come to meet up with his friends.

They were all discussing and chatting and just enjoying themselves. The topic they were all interested in was of course Zordon's escape from Dark Spector and the rumour that he'd been helped by a high ranking general in the U.A.E.

"I'm not buying that a general of evil helped Zordon escape" said Zack and his old partner Trini added her two cent

"Maybe, but weirder things have happened"

They all nodded thoughtfully. They all found it doubtful that someone in Dark Spector's army would help Zordon but the fact that all the operations of the United Alliance of Evil (U.A.E) had been halted by the lava monster himself, signified that something had shook him up pretty bad.

A couple of hours past and the event was in full swing; Andros was talking to Tommy Oliver about his adventures and Tommy's adventures as rangers when an explosion drew their attention to five monsters that just transported in.

"Well look what we have here. All the rangers together in one place" the lead monster who looked like a crossing of a wolf and a mass of sharp chains with dangerous looking prongs. His partners looked similarly like mix of animals and axes, swords, spears and other weapons.

"By destroying you we'll prove our worth to Dark Spector and get our place at his side" the lead creature said and the rangers who had their powers stepped up in front of the group to confront the monsters

Suddenly one of the monsters that looked like a mass of spikes said "Who's up there?" pointing to a figure that had appeared on the ridge that had attracted their all of their attention

The sun glare revealed a young human female with shoulder length blond hair that was perhaps a couple of years younger than Andros; she was dressed in Earth clothes but gave off an aura of strangeness that gave her an unearthly presence.

"Astronema" the lead one exclaimed and the rangers especially the space rangers looked on in shock at the difference in the young woman that not long ago had been their enemy.

She held her wrist towards the sun and the rangers noticed the object on her wrist, a bracelet with a blue stone gleaming at its centre and she said

"Sapphire Star, light up!" and the gem lit up with a blue glow and enveloped Astronema and out of the glow came a ranger.

The ranger costume was much like the standard spandex suits the other rangers wore but with a few differences. The suit was a light blue with silver and gold strips going up the sides of the legs, under the arms, over the gloves and back up the arms to the base of the helmet. The chest was covered by golden armour that was not heavy and easy to move in. There was a belt that held some kind of holder with a sword in it with a gun on the other side. And finally the helmet which was just like the Zeo Rangers with a diamond shaped visor.

She drew her sword and leapt off of the cliff landing on her feet and ran towards the rangers they dropped into defensive stances but she jumped over them and resumed running towards the monsters and slashed three of them, following with a split kick between the other two knocking them aside.

"Polaris!" she said drawing her katana sword and started to slash at the monsters, dancing around their attempts to hit her the other rangers standing, looking on at her, too shocked to move.

"Why is she fighting them? I thought she was our enemy" Trey said and the others could only nod. Tommy on the other hand put two and two together. The rumour that a high ranking general in Dark Spector's army had helped Zordon escape and that Astronema was fighting the lava monsters minions now. She was the general that had defected and helped him escape.

The lead monster sent an energy blast at her and she back flipped away, following his example the others send energy blasts at her but she just back flipped away from them too.

"Star power" she said once she running her fingers over the blade leaving it with a silvery blue glow and at an impossible speed ran back towards the monsters and gave a wide slash that sent a wave of crackling blue energy at the creatures who exploded on contact with it.

She turned around and the rangers just stared at her

"Power down" and the suit disappeared

"Someone wants to speak to you" she said and pressed a button on a watch like communicator just like they used on her other wrist and they all teleported away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The reappeared in a kind of command centre like the Zeo and Turbo era command centre but with big differences. First it was larger, much larger with multiple consoles and displays around its walls. Second was a large holography display of the galaxy and other galaxies that were much smaller around it. They were shaded to represent who controlled them. On the wall opposite was a large tube that contained a familiar floating head.

"Zordon!" they all cried, overjoyed at seeing their old leader

"My rangers it is good to see you again and that you are all well. I take it you are all aware of your new team mate drawing the rangers' attention back to the solitary figure standing away from them

"Zordon. I respect you and all but what are you thinking. This is the princess of evil! Just two weeks ago she was trying to kill us! She doesn't deserve to be a ranger!" Carlos said with a look of fury directed towards the young woman in question with the space rangers supporting with expressions of fury on their faces as well. Except for Zhane who looked at her puzzled.

"Carlos silence!" Zordon said firmly and that shocked them all into gasping. Zordon had never taken that tone with anyone before, not even the evil doers. But Andros stepped up to the plate

"Zordon, Carlos was out of line. But all the same, this woman" he gestured towards Astronema "Is just as bad as Rita, Zed or any of the others. I've seen some of the things she's done. Those powers should go to someone more worthy"

Not that anyone saw, but in Astronema's eyes there was a look of hurt

"So you're not happy to see your sister Andros" Zordon said

_**(Author Note: From this point Astronema will be referred to as Karone)**_

Andros stood still, unable to process that comment. She was his sister, she couldn't be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing but the Sapphire Star Ranger powers _

**Chapter 6 – New Team Mate**

Andros had stopped stock still; he couldn't process the piece of information that Zordon had just imparted to him. The woman that he'd been fighting for years, the one who caused so much pain and destruction was his sister.

But to prove her identity Karone removed a locket from beneath her blouse and opened it to reveal pictures of Andros and Karone as children, the same as he had in his.

He just didn't know what to make of it; on the one hand she was the evil princess that had enslaved entire planets and destroyed so many lives, but on the other she was his sister, the one he had spent so long looking for.

He didn't know what to feel and avoided her gaze, he saw the hurt in her eyes but he had to decide how to proceed first.

The rangers who knew about his search for his sister were similarly shocked and sympathetic. Being related to the Princess of Evil, that's rough.

"Now back to the subject at hand. The time has come to take the fight to the forces of evil, the rangers from other planets most return to their own planets and keep them secure" the outer space rangers nodded "Meanwhile I must ask for the older rangers to take up their powers again. Alpha" Zordon called

Alpha 5 appeared from a door to their far left carrying a large box

"ALPHA" the older rangers cried and rushed to their old friend

"Rangers it good to see you" he said in his original voice and held the box to the old rangers which they opened to see a variety of morphers all of which were familiar

"I ask for volunteers amongst you to defend the Earth while the Space Rangers are away, the Zeo powers have been re-actived and the Zords brought back on line. Ninjor has also recreated the Ninja Ranger powers and zords" Zordon said in his normal voice and the old Zeo Rangers rallied around the box and picked out their old morphers

Tommy said looking up "Of course we'll help Zordon" and then Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly and Aisha took up the red, yellow, blue, pink and black ninja coins and the white ninja coin remained up claimed and when other old rangers went to it sparked at them.

"Clearly the White Ninja coin is waiting for a new holder. That holder will come in time"

"Now Space Rangers" Zordon said turning his attention to them "You will be need to go out into the stars and start to undo the damage caused by the forces of evil and liberate the planets under there control. For this mission Karone will accompany you"

"Zordon, Karone or whoever she is…we still don't trust her" TJ said and the other except Andros and Zhane nodded

"Her powers will be needed in this great task and she needs to redeem herself in the eyes of the galaxy for that she needs to prove herself one of us" Zordon answered

The rangers were not happy but out of respect and loyalty to Zordon they agreed and Alpha spoke this time

"Karone" he said turning his head to her "You will command the Star Train. A brand new five part zord that is a heavily armed and fast, in times of need it can turn into the Sapphire Megazord"

"From this command centre underneath Angel Grove, we begin our mission" Zordon said and they went into more detailed plans and hours later left to begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bit rushed but I was up late writing after a long day_

_Just a short chapter sorry it's a bit naff. It sets the stage for what happens next_

_Andros acted this way because he's been fighting the forces of evil so long and by extension Astronema and he's been looking for Karone that when he finds that the girl he hates and the sister he loves are one in the same, he doesn't know what to feel, joy or anger._

_Zordon is the central figure on the forces of good and as to lead them to victory so he has to sometimes act the general_

_Please Review_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the Power Rangers _

_Thank you all those who have reviewed_

**Chapter 7 – A new member **

With their assignments given out the rangers left the Command Centre with the exception of the Zeo and Ninja rangers who stayed to with Zordon and Alpha to defend the Earth. Andros was given a strange box by Alpha 5saying that Karone would explain.

But before the Space Rangers left they were pulled aside by Tommy and Katherine (red and pink Zeo rangers now) took them aside

"I know that you've been fighting her awhile but maybe you should give Karone a chance" Katherine asked

"We'd like too, but all she'd done, I don't think we can trust her" TJ said with other nodding in agreement

"The original power rangers gave me a chance when I was evil" Tommy said "Even after all I'd done, nearly killing them, destroying the Command Centre and they still forgave me" the veteran ranger impressed upon them

"That was different. You and Katherine were controlled by evil, she was evil by choice" Cassie said, she admired her predecessors and didn't like to see them put down

"But she was raised to be evil, there's a difference guys. At least give her the chance to prove herself" Katherine asked

"We'll try" Carlos said and the rangers teleported out, leaving a worried Tommy and Katherine behind

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Astro Megahip…_

The seven rangers (Andros, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Zhane and Karone) all appeared on the deck of the Megaship where the rangers who had yet to trust me laid down the rules

"Until we can trust you, you stay in the cargo hold, you don't go anywhere without someone escorting understand?" TJ said taking charge and Karone nodded just happy to be here

"We won't chain you or lock the door" Cassie said taking the advice Tommy and Katherine had given to heart and they led the blond woman to the cargo hold while Andros went to the bridge

Once Karone was in the cargo bay the others left except for Zhane who wanted to talk to her

"So you're one of us now" Zhane said sitting down on one of the crates and she sat on one next to him

"Hope so" Karone said smiling

"Look I'm sorry I was late for our date" Zhane said looking into her beautiful eyes

She lowered her head to avoid his gaze "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you"

He shifted closer to her and put his arms around her shoulders "I think we both have a share of blame" she leaned into his arms

"Guess so" she said turning her head to face him and gave him a peck on the lips

He grinned and gave her a kiss back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the rangers went to the bridge (Karone being escorted by Ashley) and set course for Cyris Proxima, which was the planet they had decided to liberate first.

The system was guarded by the putties of Rita and Zed with Goldar as System Governor. The world was mostly deserts of red sand and mountains. The native humanoids (Cyrisians) lived in caves in the mountains.

The system had little strategic value but it had great factories concealed under ground with Dark Spector used to make Quantrons for his army. Karone now explained what she knew of the Planet

"With the exception of Goldar and the Putties there are only a few monsters on the planet, most of the Cyrisians are currently being held by force fields in caves until they go work in the factories"

"Are they friendly?" Ashley asked, Karone just shrugged

"No idea, never been there. Dark Spector himself conquered this system ten years ago. But hopefully we can help them another way as well as liberate them" the rangers just sent her confused looks

Karone opened the box that Alpha had given Andros and there were several smaller boxes inside, she picked one that was the same colour as the desert of the planet

"This contains the future of the planet. Took Zordon, Alpha and me weeks to perfect"

"What is it though?" Carlos asked and Karone gave him a mysterious smile

"Surprise, Zordon's orders; all I can tell you is that we give this to a scarred warrior and only he can open it"

"How?" Ashley asked as she took the box

"No idea" Karone asked "Alpha made the box"

So Andros as Group leader took the box and the prepared for their landing on the red planet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please Review_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Power Rangers _

**Chapter 8 – Liberty**

The desert of the planet was scorching, hotter than any desert on Earth. It was a wonder that any kind of life could live here. Only the special sun block Alpha had provided prevented the rangers from being sun burned. The usual cotton uniforms that they worn had been replaced with light loose t-shirts and shorts and their heads were covered by scarves to shield their heads from the sun. Although Alpha had put them not to far away from the mountains were the natives lived they carried light backpacks filled with fresh water and rations. They couldn't teleport straight into the mountain as it would let the enemy know they were here.

"Alright, let's get our bearings. Cassie how far are we from the stronghold?" Andros said immediately taking charge

"About two miles due east" Cassie said after consulting her locater pad to find their position

"Well then let's get going" TJ said and they all started walking east towards the distant mountain.

The sand was as fine as any on Earth and gave way with the lightest step, so with footstep your feet would sink a few inches into the sand, this combined with the intense heat made the journey less than pleasant.

They were sweating buckets and then Ashley tripped over a rock that was disguised by the sand.

She went head first into the scorching sand and her face felt like it had had boiling soup poured over it.

She was quickly pulled up before any burning could occur. The helpful hand pulled her up by the shoulders and onto her face.

"Thanks" Ashley said automatically and then turned to face her helper and froze when she saw that it was Karone.

"Your welcome" Karone said and let go of Ashley's shoulders when her feet were properly supporting her feet and she would not fall.

Ashley stood there for moment, surprised more than anything but she shook herself and kept pace with the others.

-------------------------------------------------------

It had taken nearly three hours to cross the hot desert and they were all exhausted. They got to the base of the mountain and found some shade.

Getting drinks from their canteens they felt immediately better and once they had rested they got up to see if they could find a way into the cave system of the mountain. They had to work quickly, it would be sundown in a couple of hours and then the temperature would drop to minus 50 degrees. To avoid having heavy backpacks that carried cold weather survival gear that would wear them down they hadn't brought any.

The only hope to survive lay in the mountains

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later they finally found an opening to the cave system. There were many such mountains and cave systems within them, but Zordon had been specific that they come to this mountain. He hadn't said why, but had told them that the scared warrior that they were to find was here.

The cave system was not only within the mountain, but extended into a series of deep underground caves that were made of luminous copilride, a type of rock unique to this planet which absorbed light and projected it. The rocks at the cave entrance would catch either the sun or moonlight and would project the light down into the cave were the other rock would catch it and project it further in and back, keeping light reflected throughout the cave system. It was a miracle of nature and before Dark Spector had conquered the system many had come here to see the famous 'Glowing Caves'.

The sound of footsteps alerted them to a presence nearby, they dived behind the various boulders scattered around the tunnel to avoid being seen.

This caution served them well as a squad of Putties came up the tunnel on patrol. The rather stupid foot soldiers didn't see them though and the moment they had passed through and were out of sight, the rangers retreated from their hiding places and went on deeper into the mountain.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After almost two hours of wandering the rangers were getting concerned

"How big is this place?" Cassie asked

Karone answered "No one is sure except for the Cyrisians. But don't worry, getting close"

Carlos looked at her "How do you know?" he asked suspiciously

Karone tapped her figure to her temple "I can feel the life force energy from the Cyrisians with my magic and use it like a beacon to home in on"

"That's useful" Ashley remarked. She hadn't realised Karone could do that "Why don't you use it more often?"

"It gives me headaches trying to extend my magic out wide enough to work. Plus if I'm in an area with a lot of people if is like putting you head between two gongs" Karone explained.

"Ouch. You alright now?" Zhane asked and she gave him a warm smile in gratitude

"I'm Ok. After Ecliptor's no pain lessons, you learn to ignore it" Karone said

"No pain lessons?" Andros said enquiringly. He didn't like the sound of that

"Basically I was taught to ignore pain. To carry on even when my body is screaming" Karone said without even moving her gaze from the tunnel ahead

"Ignore pain? Can you learn to do that?" TJ asked

"It's possible. I wouldn't recommend it though, to do it Dark Spector had me virtually tortured to see if I could resist it" Karone said absentmindedly

"Tortured?!" Andros said alarmed

"Nothing that would cause permanent injury and I know that Ecliptor went easier on me than he would on others" Karone said seemingly without a care

It disturbed the original six rangers to know that Karone had been tortured and seemed to pay it as much mind as you would a mundane task like making a cup of tea.

"How can you say it like that?" Ashley asked

"I learned to shun such things to the back of my mind, like I do with pain. And then sort it out later" Karone said "The important thing is to dwell on the now rather than the past"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Karone's senses proved correct as they found a cave within the tunnels that was shut off with a force field. On the other side of the blue humming wall they could see reptilian men and women that resembled humans but with scales instead of skin, amber eyes and a tail.

"Hey" Karone said trying to get their attention

They looked at the barrier and saw the humans beyond. They immediately gave them their full attention

"Who are you?" a male Cyrisian asked in a deep gravely voice.

With a grin Ashley said "We're the power rangers and we're here to help"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karone took a small gadget from her backpack and placed it in front of the security field. A red light appeared and the device drained the force field of its energy, allowing the thirty odd reptiles to past through and escape. Karone then switched the device off and placed it back in her bag. Without the drain on its power the force field reappeared

Andros asked "Where are the rest of your people?"

A female reptile said "All being held down in the city. We're the ones taken aside for questioning"

"Why did they want to question you?" TJ asked

The Reptiles looked surprised "About Rask of course" most of the rangers were puzzled. They'd never heard of this Rask, but Andros, Zhane and Karone had

"Rask, wasn't he once a great warrior that fought with Zordon against the forces of evil?" Karone asked

"Of course, he's been causing trouble for the forces of evil since they arrived here. He set up a resistance movement to try and get Goldar and his cronies off Cyris" the reptile explained

"Does he pocess many marks of honour?" Andros asked

"Yes, he is revered for all that he has accomplished" a young male said with a faraway look of admiration, hero worship

"Marks of Honour?" Carlos asked

"To the Cyrisians a scar is a mark of honour, a sign of great skill and history" Andros said "And if he pocesses many scars and is a warrior, then he might just be the one Zordon told us to find"

"Zordon sent you. Alright we'll take you to Rask but if your lying" the female who seemed to lead the group said with an underlying threat. They all nodded and followed the reptiles into the tunnels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were brought to a cave that's entrance was concealed behind a fake wall. The wall opened after the lead reptile placed her palm of her left hand over the centre and moved her hand in an elaborate pattern.

Inside was about seventy Cyrisians inside the large cave which was filled with boxes of supplies and weapons. They all went for their weapons when the cave opened but relaxed when they saw their comrades coming in, although maintained a weariness of the humans that came in.

A large reptile that must be at least 7ft tall that was powerfully built with strong well defined muscles and many scars that were visible all over his body, stood in the centre of the cave, he looked up to them with piercing orange eyes

'A scarred warrior if I ever saw one' Karone thought

Rask as the large scarred warrior was known walked towards them

"Your honour these humans claim to be-" the female reptile started to explain before Rask interrupted

"Power Rangers I know" Rask said in a very deep voice that sounded like Michael Clarke Duncan

"How?" Ashley asked

"I've worked with Power Rangers in the past. I know how to spot a ranger when I see one, plus your morphers give it away" he said turning his attention to Karone "Well I heard the rumours that Astronema had gone good from the Putties and Goldar but I don't put much faith in rumours" when Karone's evil name was mentioned every one of the reptiles went for their weapons

"Hey she's come over to our side now; Zordon would still be a prisoner of Dark Spector" Zhane said quickly surprising everyone by jumping to Karone's defence and Rask signalled for them all to back off but they still looked at her suspiciously

"Thank You" Karone said gratefully to both Zhane and Rask and removed the mystery box that Zordon had told them to give to Rask from Andros's belt. "Zordon told us to give this to you" and she handed the box to Rask

Upon touching Rask's hand the box clicked open and Rask peered inside

"Thank you Zordon old friend" Rask said and pulled out a belt buckle which was shaped like a circle with another smaller circle inside and coloured gold. Rask put the buckle on his belt and called out

"Suns of Cyris"

There was a burst of gold energy and in Rask's place was a golden armoured warrior

"Cyriteen Warrior"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just a small chapter, I'm busy at the moment with some stuff but I'll try to update again when I can_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Power Rangers _

_Thank you all those who reviewed, your thoughts are invaluable_

**Chapter 9 – A chance to prove yourself**

Rask admired his new armour and growled in approval

"Now we have the means to get the forces of evil off this planet, most of the monsters on this planet were diverted elsewhere so only Goldar and a small army of putties remain" Rask growled

"Good so let's get to work" Andros said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leaders of the various resistance cells and their lieutenants gathered in the cave, Rask on a podium in front of them now back in his regular form to save his morpher for when he needed it. The rangers stood at his side to show their allegiance.

"My brothers and sisters, the day is finally here when we can get rid of Goldar and his stupid putties, the day were we take back our home" and he then went into his native tongue. Many races in the galaxy understood Basic English as it was a common trade language.

The Rangers hung back and stood quietly waiting while Rask made his rousing speech. They had been tasked to assist in getting rid of the putties while Rask dealt with Goldar. It was a decision based on the fact that the people would feel better if their hated enemy was taken down by their greatest hero.

Whatever Rask was saying certainly roused his people as they broke out in cheers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rangers were each teamed with squad who they would assist in liberating the planet.

The rangers and their allies struck at dawn and began ambushing the putties, the inferior soldiers quickly being overwhelmed by the local reptiles and rangers.

Rask meanwhile was walking towards the control centre as the sounds of battle reached him; he was intent on confronting Goldar.

And in the Command Centre he found him…preparing to run as the full scale uprising took hold.

"Goldar" Rask growled drawing the gold winged monster's attention to him, Goldar looked over and fear of the scarred warrior became evident on his face.

"I'll leave, you can have the planet" Goldar said quickly

"For what you have done to my people you will die" Rask snarled calling forth his powers

"Suns of Cyris"

The golden light encased the lizard man and he once again became the Cyriteen Warrior.

"Now bring it" Rask said and he charged at Goldar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karone meanwhile was fighting to clear some putties away from an exit of the caves to the desert. The soldiers were so easy to beat, Karone laughed at how Rita and Zed had expected to conquer Earth with such useless soldiers.

As she polished the last two off with a split kick too their chests, she felt a rumbling in the ground. As she turned to see what was happening a huge Goldar burst out from under the ground laughing.

Karone activated her communicator "Alpha Goldar just went big. Need some help"

"Roger Karone, the Star Train is ready just it"

"Ok here goes" Karone said "Star Train" she called

For a moment there was silence except for Goldar's malicious chuckles, then coming from a distance you heard a sound

Like a train's horn

And then…screaming across the sky, a long blue train that was made up of five parts the one in the centre very large came right at Goldar.

Karone transported herself into the cockpit and sat at the control console.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cyrisians were finishing off the last Putties when the earthquake hit them, thankfully it didn't cause a cave in and they along with the rangers dashed to find the source of the quake.

Andros accessed his communicator and called Rask

"Rask do you read? What's happening?"

The weak signal sounded in a slightly distorted voice "I can hear you red ranger. Goldar has grown into a giant, Star Ranger has called her zord"

They all dashed up to see the battle unfolding on the surface.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large zord slammed into Goldar knocking him over as it swung around for another pass.

The large monster got to his feet only to be blasted by the laser cannons of the zord as it surged past

Karone in the cockpit said "Star Train Megazord mode"

The front and back sections of the zord train broke off and folded to form legs, and then the inner sections broke apart with the smaller sections ejecting hands to make arms.

All four limbs then connected to the large centre piece to form a body and finally a head coming out of the top.

"Sapphire Megazord"

Goldar looked at the Zord and struggled to draw his sword as the Megazord summoned its own blade. The Zord walked right to him and slashed with its sword Goldar barely managing to block before it swung again and caught him on his right side. He stumbled back and Karone continued her attack, keeping Goldar on the back foot and not giving him a chance to recover.

Deciding to end it Karone called "Star Power"

The Sword glowed blue and it swung a circle in the air, forming a sphere that slammed into Goldar, enveloped him and exploded, taking Goldar with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The people of Cyris were grateful for the rangers aid and made them stay for a party that went on for two days and involved much dancing. As the one who had killed Goldar Karone became something of the guest of honour Rask himself praising her as she praised him.

But they needed to get moving so they bid them farewell and left for their next mission.


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Power Rangers_

**Chapter 10 - Infiltrator**

A few weeks after their victory on Cyris, the power rangers had liberated two other planets. Their reputation was really beginning to spread and the forces of good had started to push the U.A.E back.

Karone and Alpha had been to meet a group of rebels on Ersa Major to give them information on U.A.E fleet movements, there had been some trouble after they realised who Karone had been, but Alpha had stuck up for her and they had reduced their hostility to glares.

When they arrived back on the ship, they walked up to the bridge and saw the other rangers talking to a stranger.

"Hey guys. Who's this?" Karone asked everyone turned to face her and Alpha revealing the stranger. He has a tall alien of kind, his skin was grey and his eyes orange mixed with yellow.

"Karone this is Vultus. He's come to join us" Ashley said with a smile and with what Karone noticed rather blank eyes

Karone immediately felt suspicious and turned to Vultus

"Well Vultus I guess I should say welcome aboard" Karone said in a nonchalant tone of voice, not wanting to tip her hand. Even after all these weeks the rangers had only just gotten used to having her onboard and here they were just welcoming some stranger onboard like he was everybody's best friend and with what Karone noticed collective states of blankness like they weren't quite with it.

"Delighted to meet such a pretty girl" Vultus said smoothly and got to his feet

Then she felt a mental probe trying to enter her mind, she instinctively slammed her mind barriers shut like she had been taught by Ecliptor and masked her real feelings and thoughts

"Nice to meet you too" Karone answered back politely and turned to Alpha "Alpha why don't you and me go work on my glider? It was wobbling a bit during the last flight"

"Ok Karone" and quickly the two turned around and walked out into the corridor. Once they reached the glider bay, Karone grabbed a screwdriver and went under the security camera

"Karone what are you-" Alpha started to say but Karone put her finger to her lips and said "Shhh"

She disabled the camera and shut the door.

"Ok Alpha now we can talk" Karone said

"Who is this guy and why did you just disable the security camera?" Alpha asked

"I don't know who he is; I disabled the camera so we can't be overheard. I think this guy has some kind of telepathy hold on the other rangers" Karone said quickly

"If so why aren't you affected?" Alpha asked

Karone smiled at him "I was taught to protect my mind from things like this years ago. And as you a machine you naturally can't be affected"

"So what do we do?" Alpha asked and Karone pondered

"As hold as he controls the rangers we can't confront him alone, he might get the others to attack us"

"We could get off them off the ship" Alpha suggested but Karone shook her head

"I dread to think the sort of damage he could do. We need to either get him off of the ship or we confront him here on the ship"

"How do we break his hold on the rangers?" Alpha asked

"If I can distract him in a hard fight then it to difficult for him to maintain his hold on the others; we just have to make sure they don't interfere" Karone told him and Alpha came up with an idea

* * *

Karone and Alpha quietly made their way to the engine room, once there Karone morphed into her ranger form.

Once in her armour Alpha went to work on the console pumping the ship full of gas.

* * *

The rangers were listening to Vultus's instructions

"Now when we reach the moon of Centar" but he wasn't able to finish because at that moment white gas came billowing out of the vents.

The rangers began to cough as they breathed it in the fumes. They quickly fell to their knees and passed out, completing their fall face forward to the floor.

Vultus was an alien who was unaffected by the gas and clenched his fists

"That witch Astronema" he growled, he had thought himself in control of the traitor

Then the Bridge door opened and the Sapphire Ranger walked in, her helmet protecting her from the gas

"Alright Vultus time to let them go" Karone said

"And if I don't?" Vultus growled

"Then I'll do it the nasty way" she said threateningly, her hand moving to her sword

Without saying another word Vultus drew a sword of his own and made a slash at Karone. She dodged it and drew her own blade.

She began to slash at him, her blade meeting his. They started to move into the corridor. Their blades meeting as they moved down the corridor with Karone's greater skill allowing her to get a few hits in.

Finally they reached the glider launch bay, now with a bigger space, fighting became easier.

What advantage Vultus had thought he had had with size and strength was easily countered by Karone's speed and precision. His brute strength outmanoeuvred by Karone's quickness. Her finesse allowed her to be accurate with her strikes, causing the most possible damage.

As he stumbled back from her vicious attacks, Karone took her chance to deliver the killer blow

"Sapphire Blade full power" she said charging her sword up with energy and slashed at Vultus

The blue wave cut Vultus straight through the middle and he faded away.

* * *

After Alpha had pumped the gas out of the air, he and Karone had moved the Rangers into their rooms to sleep off both the gas and Vultus's brain washing.

Karone chuckled at that they were sure to have one hell of a head ache when they woke up.

* * *

_Please Review_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own power rangers _

**Chapter 11 – Andros and the Stowaway**

Andros had just come back from scouting the planet Tirna to see if there was any of the forces of evil were there, he had had a fight with Jakarak, the apparent ruler of that world who had been who had been trying to take a young alien as his servant.

Andros was walking through the corridor talking to TJ about needing to refuel on Earth where Karone walked into them coming the other way. The rangers had relaxed the restrictions on her after she had saved them from Vultus, she now had her own room and could walk the corridor's without a chaperone, but still they only interacted with her for brief painful moments.

She bowed her head and walked past them, averting her gaze. She had hoped that the rangers might be a bit more relaxed around her by now, but it seemed they couldn't yet look at her and not see the villainess she had once been. Even her own brother

She had tired to talk to him, but every time she tired he would either look very uncomfortable or make an excuse to leave or was interrupted by something else.

And although Zhane was friendlier to her than the rest, their relationship didn't work out the way she had hoped, it seemed that he was more interested in Cassie now.

She now realised that it had been a fleeting crush that had drawn her to him before and vice versa. She felt like sometimes she had traded one prison for another only this one kept her here by wanting to fit in and prove herself rather than fear.

She looked up startled when she heard a scream coming form the mess, and she ran quickly to the source while Andros and TJ ran a short way behind her.

They arrived to see Ashley with an Astro Laser in hand while a red alien baby sat on railing by the drop tubes.

"You guys come here" Ashley called but Andros placed a hand on her arm and lowered her aim away from the alien on the railing

"It's ok" he said to reassure her and took some careful steps towards the baby "What are you doing here?" he asked while TJ asked Andros "Andros, you know him?"

"Yeah he's the creature I was telling you about" he said to TJ while turning his attention back to the alien "You shouldn't have followed me" he told the baby while picking him up "Don't worry we'll take you back to Tirna"

"Not yet we won't" TJ said "We need to refuel" he explained wiping the side of the baby's mouth, Karone leaned in and gently tickled his head tail which sent him into a fit of giggles and she gave him a wide smile

"He's Tirnan, that area is sensitive" she explained while the other three rangers looked at her strangely

"Look's like we've got a new shipmate" Ashley said excitedly and the said "Seymour, that's a great name, since he stowed away he's the Seymour of the universe" while Andros and Karone looked at her a little confused

Ashley turned to Seymour and said to him "Welcome aboard Seymour"

"He's about three, four years old about to enter the growth phase" Karone explained while she tickled him some more

"Growth phase?" Andros asked looking at her with some curiosity

"Well Tirnan's at this age grow really quickly, so he'll have quite the appetite" she said gently

* * *

Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress, Darkonda the new commander of the evil battle station was meeting with Jakarak

"Why should I help you get some brat back?" the evil monster asked Jakarak sneering

"Because I can turn the rangers into stone for you" Jakarak said, demonstrating on a Quantron nearby

"I love it" Darkonda said with an evil cackle

* * *

Karone was soon proved to be right, she watched with an amused smile as Alpha struggled to keep the small guy under control, serving him most the food on dispenser's menu.

Andros and Cassie came in on a scene of devastation as food was thrown everywhere by Seymour. Andros asked

"What happened?"

"He just wanted an apple and the next thing you know…" Alpha said while Seymour kept saying

"Me hungry, me hungry" and Alpha said exasperated "You can say that again" and Seymour then fell over where he was rushed to the sick bay, where Alpha diagnosed him with a case of indigestion but Karone broke in

"No, he about to start growing, so all he really experiencing are growing pains with a stomach ache from all the different foods he's eaten mixing together" she said stroking Seymour's head gently

"I'll stay and watch him, you guys get some sleep" Andros told the others who nodded and walked out of the bay while Karone stayed

"I'll stay" she said sitting on the other side of the bed and the uncomfortable silence descended on them.

"So how do you know so much about Seymour's species?" Andros asked

"School" she said simply

"School?" he said, wanting a bit more detail

"I learned about loads of different species from the tutor I had in the dojo" she said, remembering the place where she had stayed most of her childhood.

"Ecliptor?" he asked

"Yes, he was one of them, but I learned from many people to develop the skills I would need for…for my future" she said not having to elaborate more on what their idea of her future had been

"I had to go to regular school back home, sounds interesting to have private tutors" Andros said

She shrugged "Some of them where ok, one of them was a professor of exobiology who taught me about life forms in the universe. He was nice to me but I found out later that was to try and use me to get into Dark Specter's good graces" she said sadly, that experience had taught her to be wary of people and from then on only Ecliptor had her trust

Andros grimaced; he sometimes forgot that Karone had grown up in a corrupt environment "Was their anyone there you could trust?" he asked, hoping to start building a bridge

"Only Ecliptor, he protected me and showed me caring. If it weren't for him I….I don't want to think about what could have happened" Karone said sadly, averting her gaze to the floor, not wanting to meet her brother's gaze

He nodded silently and placed a hand on hers

* * *

When Andros woke up, he looked around sluggish to see Seymour missing from the bed.

He jerked up fully awake and shook Karone's shoulder, encouraging her to wake while calling out "Seymour, Seymour"

Karone blinked her eyes open and looked around, getting to her feet, before they were surprised by a large creature jumping out from behind the computers.

It yelled "Andros!" and "Karone!" to each of them and they marvelled at the creature that only a few hours ago had been only up to the knees.

Andros couldn't help but ask "Seymour?" as he stared in astonishment

"I think so" Seymour said in a comical child like voice

Andros shook his head "Talk about growing like a weed"

Karone just smiled and stroked Seymour's forehead and asked "Do you like your new height Seymour?"

"It's weird, you all seemed so tall, now I'm tall" he said and she chuckled as he grabbed both of them into a crushing hug which she returned but Andros broke out of it and said

"Glad to see your feeling better" but Seymour said "Not so much better, tummy says feed me" and Andros sighed in astonishment

"Again?"

"Yeah again" Seymour said while he kept hugging Karone who laughed at the look on Andros' face

"We're going to need a bigger synthesizer" he said exasperated, while he observed his sister's face

Up till now he had never seen her truly happy, but the sunny smile that now graced her face seemed to make her beam with good emotion and one couldn't fail but smile as well. He recognised the smile it was the same one that she had had all those years ago when they were children, she had always cheered him up whenever he was sad or unwell just with her smile, she was pure sunshine and that didn't seem to have gone away, only buried beneath guilt, sadness and her own normal guarded composure that had culminated after years of hiding her own feelings

The moment was interrupted by Alpha who rushed out of the lift calling "Andros, Karone, you've gotta come quick, there's trouble in Angel Grove, there's a…" but the golden headed robot stopped when he saw the new Seymour "Seymour?"

"Yeah" Seymour said and Andros and Karone took that as their cue to leave but not before reassuring Seymour

"We'll be back" before rushing off to the drop tubes before Andros turned around to say to Seymour "You stay out of trouble ok?"

Seymour said "Ok Seymour no trouble bye bye" while Alpha groaned, Karone put a comforting hand on his metallic shoulder

As they rushed to the tubes Andros remarked at the relationship Karone seemed to have formed with Alpha. He listened to her and she respected him, but they talked to each other about whatever was concerning either of them and kept each others secrets, when had that happened he asked himself. They were all friends with the smart little robot but Karone and Alpha seemed closer.

* * *

They all arrived on Earth in ranger form and ran to the centre of the disturbance. People ran past them screaming, running from the monster that was attacking

"Hey that's the monster that was chasing Seymour" Andros said

The monster turned to face them and snarled "Jakarak the name and destroying the power rangers is my game" and the rangers all dropped into defences stances

"I want my servant back" Jakarak growled and blasted a beam of yellow at the rangers from his head light and the rangers jumped out of the way, so the beam struck a plastic table that was behind them turning it to stone.

They were then attacked from another direction by a collection or red energy blasts which knocked them to off their feet to see Darkonda strut into view

"Well Rangers thought I'd join the party" he cackled allowing the rangers to get to their feet

"You guys deal with Jakarak, I'll deal with Darkonda" Karone said, the others turned to her concerned

""But Karone…" Zhane said but Karone while heartened by their concern said clearly and in a stern voice that rejected argument "No, this is personal"

"Well then little princess, let's see what you've got" Darkonda said arrogantly, there was no way that this stupid human girl could defeat him and even if she did somehow then he would just return, he still had many lives left

Karone didn't waste time and drew her sword and dropped into a combat stance charging towards the horrible creature that drew his own thin rapier blade and rushed to meet her

They met in a flash of steel of their blades struck each other and they began to parry blows but Karone was faster and managed to get in a few slashes past his defences. He let out some optic blasts which she reflected off her blade and fired her Astro laser pistol which struck him

Getting up she ran at him with her sword and he recovered and ran back at her and the blades met again in a flash of light….

* * *

_The next part is the Darkonda vs Karone final battle_

_Please Review _


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters from it_

_Slight Space Ranger bashing, but nothing serious_

**Chapter 12 – Pay back **

While the other rangers fought Jakarak, Karone engaged in her own duel with Darkonda in Grand Central City Plaza, people ran from the scene as the evil monster and ranger fought.

Their blades clashed as they moved this fight all over the plaza, around the fountain, then up the stairs, along the balconies…

Both of them jumped on a wall of one balcony and balancing on the narrow wall that was no wider than three inches, continuing to clash.

Darkonda's monster strength and greater weight was next to useless in this position and a big liability. He was barely keeping his balance; Karone on the other hand was much lighter and trained in gymnastics and martial arts, leaving her such grace and balance so she could keep fighting immaculately. Using this leverage, she managed to get one powerful slash through Darkonda's defences, sending him crashing thirty feet to the ground. Karone leapt after him, her ranger suit protecting her from the landing.

Darkonda quickly recovered and keep back after her managing to get a single sword strike on Karone before she struck back leaving him on the defensive.

"You know little princess, I didn't think you had it in you to make it as a ranger, with such evil in your heart, wonder if Zordon was desperate?" the monster taunted

Karone felt her anger start to rise "I'm not evil, you forced that on me!" and started to attack far more aggressively driving him back as he moved to avoid her deadly blade

"I'm not the one who tries to fit in where she doesn't belong. The other rangers don't trust you, always watching for signs of betrayal, even your own brother" Darkonda cackled. Karone felt her anger desert her and emptiness grip her heart. The doubts of the last few weeks flooding her mind, seeing her slump the monster continued "No matter how hard you try, you will always be the outsider, the one who doesn't belong anywhere, nobody loves you, nobody cares. You're all alone" he laughed in his sinister cackle

Karone was flooded with misery, his words filling her ears and poisoning her mind and stripping her of strength and will to fight. She slunk to her knees and fell into a psychological pit of misery

Darkonda laughed again "So you really are nothing but a little girl inside, so afraid of the big bad world, you're pathetic" he sneered as he said and started to walk away

Karone just kneeled there, unable to bring herself to move tears began to leak from her eyes and roll down her face inside the helmet, and then a beeping on her communicator sounded, accompanied by a voice

"Karone, please come in" Alpha called, but she could not bring herself to answer "Karone I heard all of that, it isn't true. You do have people who care about you, I do, Zordon does, never forget that. You choose where your life goes Karone" Alpha kind words reached ears and her mind began to clear

She got up from the kneeling position and stood straight, blinking the tears from her eyes and she pulled her self together with a renewed vigour

"Thank you Alpha" she whispered into her communicator and she ran after Darkonda

* * *

She tracked him to a warehouse in an industrial estate not to far from the plaza; he was waiting impatiently for Jakarak

"Where is he? He should be done with the rangers by now" Darkonda said, impatiently tapping his foot as Karone still in her ranger form, crept closer.

She took aim with her astro blaster and fired, the blue ray struck Darkonda and sent him to the floor, and she then stepped into the open, her blaster in one hand and her sword in the other.

Darkonda scrambled to his feet and chuckled "Well if it isn't little miss loner. Didn't you get enough last time?"

Firm resolve shielded her from his barbed comments "Time for words has past; now we finish this" she said in a calm flat tone

"Well if you really want to lose…" Darkonda said overconfidently and fired an optic blast, which Karone slashed in half calmly with her sword

Darkonda stared in astonishment, no one had ever done that to one of his optic blasts before and before he could react, Karone shot him again with her blaster, knocking him over again as she advanced on him

He quickly got up and drew his own sword and struck randomly at his target, who easily blocked it single handed and knocked him off balance and back a step.

He quickly renewed the attack but Karone remained on the defensive, refusing to give ground.

Finally Karone moved onto the attack, she leapt into an aerial somersault over the surprised Darkonda and hit him with powerful slash of her sword, followed in seconds by powerful shot from her blaster, sending the monster soaring twenty yards across the warehouse.

As he tried to get up, Karone kicked a barrel right into him sending him crashing through a window behind him; she holstered her blaster and jumped through the window, watching as he tried to crawl away.

Karone then saw something lying a short distance from the broken window; she picked it up and saw that it was a scroll, a magic scroll.

Then it hit her, this was how he kept coming back. She opened the scroll and there were some pictures of Darkonda, some with crosses over them.

"So this is how you keep cheating death" Karone said in triumph, Darkonda's eyes widened in fear as he saw what she was holding and routed through his own pockets only to be horrified when he felt the absence of the scroll

"Well the universe will be much better off without you" Karone said and threw the scroll in the air and Darkonda realising what she was about to do yelled "NO"

As the scroll came down, she sliced it clean in two with her sword and as it hit the ground it dissolved in a green haze

Darkonda in shock scrambled to his feet and roared in pure anger charging at Karone

But Karone calmly chanted "Star Power" running her fingers along the blade of her sword the Polaris. The sword became charge with pulsing blue energy and Karone slashes hard into Darkonda as he tired to strike her down

For a second, there was silence as nothing happened, but then explosions started happening all over Darkonda's body, he fell to the ground were a large explosion which wiped him from the face of the universe…forever.

Karone turned to face the flames which were still burning at the site where Darkonda had finally met his end and powered down, the site of the flames filled her eyes and she felt a sense of relieve, he was gone, that particular nightmare was over.

She in some odd way felt sad, as if he hadn't suffered enough at the end, but there was no maliciousness to it, like it was calmly stating a fact

But all the same she was glad, glad that Darkonda would never again curse the universe with his presence.

She teleported back to the ship, wanting to do nothing but go to sleep

* * *

A few hours later after the other rangers had returned triumph from defeating Jakarak and rescuing Seymour, Andros, TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie and Zhane were having a small but enjoyable group meal together while Seymour had gone to have a nap. No-one had bothered to go check on Karone since they came back, but they all cheered when Deca told them she had destroyed Darkonda forever.

Alpha watched them celebrate as a group without even thinking of checking on Karone, it made his circuit boil. He was friends with the rangers but he was closer to Karone. She treated him with respect and would always take his opinions to heart and listen to him and him to her. When she had come back, Alpha had asked how she was and all she could muster was "Fine" before going to her room and going to sleep

And the rangers seemed to want to exclude her from them, never talking to her at meal times, when they went out on outings they never invited her along, the list went on and on.

Well he wasn't going to stand for it anymore, Alpha decided and marched purposely into the bay where the rangers were eating

"Alpha, want to join us?" Cassie asked with a smile that made Alpha even angrier

"No, I don't rangers. I'm here to say how disgusted I' am with you" Alpha said, the emotion coming through in his artificial speech

They all turned to the red and gold robot and looked at him as though he had fitted a second head to himself; Carlos said "Alpha, we don't know what you're talking about"

"Karone! Who do you think I'm talking about?" Alpha yelled exasperated and the rangers just looked at each other and Ashley tried to pacify the enraged robot

"Look Alpha, it's just that-" but she couldn't finish because Alpha interrupted her

"Just what? She has been here for weeks but none of you have tried to accept Karone. You treat her like a bad circuit you want to bypass. You hardly talk to her and when she tries to talk to you, make a quick escape. Do you have any ideas how much this hurts her? Especially when you do it Andros? She took so many risks to get here and now she wants to leave to join Tommy's team because it's to painful to be here" Alpha said Alpha letting her frustration rip and shame creeping into the features of the rangers

"She has done everything you have asked of her and she never even been acknowledged for it. Do you know the reason why she was assigned here Andros?" Alpha asked the red ranger

"Because Zordon thought we'd need her powers to help" he said but something in the way Alpha had asked the question made him doubt his answer

"No, he wanted to keep her on Earth where she could experience a normal life, she asked to be put on the Megaship" Alpha said, revealing something Karone had told him during one of their late night chats

"What why?" Andros asked, the other rangers, equally shocked listened closely

"Because she wanted to try and get to know you Andros" Alpha said "Now you had better get your acts together or it's not just a ranger you'll be short of" he finished and walked out

The rangers sat there in silence, all wondering how they had become so unfriendly and how they could make it right.

_

* * *

_

Please Review

_Just so you know 'Star Power' and 'Sapphire Blade Full Power' are different attacks;_

_Star Power means Karone is charging Polaris with her Ranger powers_

_Sapphire Blade Full power means it's the sword's own power which is different, this one is more controlled so it is easier to use in confided spaces _


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Power Rangers or any of its characters _

**Chapter 13 – Making up**

As Karone slept her dreams began to disturb her slumber…

Her dreams had been disturbing, she been in the meeting room of the UAE in her Astronema get up watching the six space rangers being attacked from what had looked like evil rangers, evil rangers that reminded her of the Psycho Rangers Project she had envisioned some time before her defection

The Psychos had bested the rangers and had heart froze as the rangers where struck down and then appeared in the meeting room where she looked on the faces of the dead rangers before swinging her head to the right to see Divatox just before the older villain slapped her

Immediately waking, her breathing was shallow and rapid, sweat covered her brow and her skin was almost ghostly pale.

She slowed her breathing and swung her legs over the side of the bed and rested her head in her hands

She was disturbed by her dream but put it to the back of her mind, she lifted her head and looked at the clock, it was still early 6:23am Earth time but she couldn't go back to sleep, her mind still spinning with her odd dream, a sense of foreboding and fear creeping her spine

She got to her feet and left her room quietly, the ship was as silent of as a graveyard at the stroke of midnight.

She walked along the corridors her slippers making no sound as she decided to go to the mess hall where she decided to get an early breakfast before maybe going down to Earth for a day off and to see Zordon

When she got to the mess hall it was unlike the corridors not deserted, Cassie was up as well starting to make breakfast, she didn't notice Karone at first because she had been silent as a ghost but then the pink ranger looked up and saw Karone standing at the door

"Hey Karone" Cassie said awkwardly, Alpha's words from yesterday still ringing in her ears

"Cassie" Karone answered uncertainly, picking up on the guilt in the other woman's eyes

"Well would you like some breakfast?" Cassie asked putting an uneasy smile on her face

Karone was confused at this alien behaviour and for a moment considered the possibility that the pink ranger had been replaced with a shape shifting alien but her magic told her that this was the real Cassie

"Some toast would be nice please" Karone said giving Cassie a small smile which seemed to give the other girl a bit of confidence

* * *

An hour later the rest of the rangers were up and all having breakfast in the mess, Karone had noticed they all seemed to trying very hard to include her in whatever they were talking about and Karone was almost open mouthed with astonishment in the change of attitude that the rangers seemed to have in regards to her but she had her suspicions that it might have something to do with Alpha, the quirky little robot had been wanting to confront the rangers about the way they had been treating her but she had stopped him, not wanting to rock the ship

TJ suddenly broke her out of her thoughts by asking "Hey Karone we were going to take the day off and head down to the Beach. Want to come?"

Karone was shocked again by this invitation; it was the complete opposite of how they had been treating her the last few weeks and to be honest she didn't know how to handle it, she decided to go with the flow and try and have some fun

"If it's alright, but I don't have any clothes for the beach" Karone said meekly, her little wardrobe contained only a sapphire blue jumpsuit like the rangers hand and some other things Zordon had given her while she was training with him on Earth

Ashley however jumped in with a solution "I have clothes that might fit, I'll give you them"

Karone looked up "I don't want to be a bother" she said not wanting to disturb this strange new trend by seeming ungrateful by saying no straight out

Ashley waved off her nervous words "No problem I was going to have a sort out anyway" grabbing Karone by the hand and half leading, half dragging to blond woman out of the mess

* * *

Twenty minutes later Karone was being used as a doll by Ashley, trying to find clothes that suited Karone.

Halter tops, skirts, dresses, t-shirts, trousers, shorts and a variety of shoes where being either pressed against Karone or being put on then taken off to see how they looked on the blond

So far there was a pair of Jean shorts emphasis on 'short', a purple halter top, two t-shirts one blue and one green, two pairs of sandals and some deep blue jeans, put aside for Karone to supplement her wardrobe

Ashley seemed to be enjoying it though and soon moved on to swim wear

"I have a couple of swim suits but I really prefer my yellow one piece and that yellow bikini, I have this gold one that I was given to me last year. It would look great on you" Ashley said pressing the golden string bikini against Karone who blushed when she saw it

"Thank you Ashley, I will make sure to give them back to you" Karone said but Ashley suddenly became serious

"No Karone, most of these have never even been out of my closet, never mind worn. You deserve these more than I do" with a certain look in her eye that told Karone that arguing would get her nowhere

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, Karone let Ashley carry on

* * *

An hour later the seven rangers transported down into a clearance between some bushes out of sight behind the car park next to the beach, they all walked cheerfully through the car park before stepping on to the sand.

It the end Karone had worn a purple halter top and jean shorts with sandals over the golden bikini, she was immediately hit by the heat of the day which was far above normal and with some reluctance took off her top as the other rangers had done

Settling down on their own spot they enjoyed a picnic and the guys decided to go surfing, the girls laughed their heads off as Andros, Zhane and Carlos fell all over the place trying to stay on their boards finding it much harder then using the Galaxy Gilders.

TJ surprised them all though, not only did he stay on the board but ride the waves like a pro surfer, the girls all clapped when he pulled off some really smooth moves

Karone meanwhile was distracted; a guy was coming towards her…

A very hot guy she thought with a blush

A few inches taller than Andros, he was well build like a professional swimmer and had dark brown hair covering his head

His trunks were red and Karone suddenly felt a bit light headed which had nothing to do with the heat and Ashley and Cassie noticed and shared a devious grin and went to get ice cream

'Damn them' Karone thought

The guy came up to her and gave a big smile which made her knees a little weak feeling and introduced himself

"Hi I'm Leo" he said

"Karone" she said back in a nervous little voice

"Nice to meet you, I was going swimming want come?" he asked

"Ok" Karone could only manage as she slipped off the shorts and sandals leaving her in her bikini, Leo's smile seemed to grow

Taking her hand they both ran into the water and started to swim, challenging each other to little races and even trying a little surfing, Leo was great at it and although Karone fell off a couple of times but eventually she got the hang of it

The other rangers watched the two from the shore and couldn't believe it when they saw Karone giggling like a school girl at the jokes and stories Leo told her and acting a normal girl

Eventually the day regrettably drew to an end and Leo had to go

But before he did, he asked Karone "Would like to go to the Juice Bar next Friday?"

Karone looked surprised "Sure what time?"

"Lunch time, sound good?" He asked and she gave him a little smile

"I'd love too, see you then" Karone said and before she knew what was happening Leo leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before going off

Karone was stunned and put a hand to the place where Leo had kissed and it tingled, today had been perhaps the best in her life and the thought of meeting Leo again made her feel giddy with butterflies in the pit of her stomach

Ashley and Cassie came barging up and started to ask

"Who was he?" and "What was he like?" "Are you meeting him again?" and so on

But before Karone could answer these questions seven large ball of light impacted the ground

The other rangers ran up and they watched as a terrifying scene unfolded

Out of each of the small craters where the lights had impacted a figure emerged, an almost ranger like figure but with rough flame like edges coming off the shoulders, helmet, gloves and boots

They were all the same colours as the rangers themselves; red, blue, black, Yellow, Pink, Silver and Sapphire

Karone's breathe caught in her throat

'Psycho Rangers' she thought in horror 'But how?'

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the delay, I have been busy with other things

_Please leave a review _

_Thank You_


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Power Rangers_

**Chapter 14 – Robotic Struggles**

The rangers stood together in a line while the Psychos stood in an opposite line

"Who are you?" Andros asked, tensing himself instinctively

"We're the Psycho Rangers, were everything you are but better" Psycho Red said but Karone quickly said

"Andros they're robotic rangers made by someone in the UAE. Their only purpose is to destroy the ranger they represent" Karone's hand inching towards her morpher

"Ohh the traitor remembers, well no matter soon Dark Spector will be delighted to receive your head" Psycho Sapphire said menacingly and all the Psychos dropped into fighting stances and charged

Very quickly the rangers morphed and charged

They met head on and started a furious melee fight, each ranger fighting their psycho opposite

Karone knew that these rangers were designed to mimic and then counter the ranger they were designed after, but something wasn't right

The Psychos seemed sluggish and their responses to the rangers fighting style were quite sloppy. They were still able to match the rangers and a fair few times each of them even Karone was thrown to the ground but certainly not to the level to which they had been designed too

That being said they were still vicious opponents and the battle ended in a dead heat before the Psychos retreated and transported away.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" TJ asked the moment they teleported up to the Megaship. They all took seats around bridge while TJ paced

"Karone do you know what they are?" Andros asked, everyone's heads turned to her and she answered with a sigh

"The Psycho Rangers were thought up as the ultimate anti-ranger group. Their machines that are designed to mimic our fighting styles and then counter them"

They all looked at her strangely and Cassie asked "How do you know so much about them?"

Karone hesitated, she knew this was likely to cost her whatever headway she had made with the rangers, but they needed to know

"I was on the team that designed them" Karone said

The rangers looked shocked and at the same time like they were expecting this

Ashley broke the silence to ask "Why didn't you tell us about this before?" almost accusingly

"Because I didn't know they still existed" Karone said "The prototypes were so unstable both physically and emotionally. They're called the Psychos for a reason. In the first field test they instead of just wiping out their targets but hundreds of Quantrons and a dozen monsters that they weren't supposed too. Not only that but power requirements for them so great, even Dark Spector himself couldn't power them for any extended period of time. In the end it was decided to destroy the prototypes and scrap the project all together"

"You're sure they were destroyed?" Carlos asked while the accusing look seemed to have gone, they still looked wary

"Absolutely, I saw to it myself. I kept all data about the project locked up on the Dark Fortress. If I had to guess, someone probably Darkonda stole the data before he died and sold it to one of the UAE top generals. They're the only ones with the resources to do something like this. Then once they had the data they had to cut corners in the design to make them work, that explains why their so much weaker than they were originally designed for" Karone deduced, she paused for a second to let the information she had just imparted sink in before bring up her worry

"I just hope they didn't cut corners with the neural brain, if they did then it could result in even more irrational and violent behaviour then they had before" Karone said letting them know

"Who made them then" Zhane asked, they were all growing increasingly disturbed by the way this was going. In their gut they could feel that their next battle with the Psychos would be far more difficult

And to Zhane's question Karone could shrug

* * *

Meanwhile in a submarine off the coast of Angel Grove the seven Psycho Rangers were in a rage

"Why did you pull us back?" Psycho Red raged at his 'boss', the self-obsessed villainess known as Divatox smirked at him and his team

"Your performance was pathetic, you are meant to be the best ranger killers around and you could hardly keep up with them" She sneered at him and strutted around them

"You shut your mouth" Psycho Yellow growled and moved to attack Divatox who pressed a button on a ring on her finger. Electric shocks immediately struck the Psychos who in agony fell to their knees

After a minute or two she turned off the shock collars and the Psychos wearily got back onto their feet

But as Divatox sneered and walked away she missed Psycho Pink saying in a murmur "You just wait..."

* * *

The following night the rangers found it hard to sleep; their worries about the Psychos refusing to leave their minds

As each tossed and turned one person wasn't even trying to sleep; Karone was just sitting on the Bridge in her grey tank top and shorts.

Alpha came in and saw her sitting on the pilot seat "Oh Karone, you should be sleeping" Alpha said to her and she swung the chair around to face him

"Not going to happen tonight Alpha. But there is one thing I have to do" she got up and walked over to the fussy little robot and gave him a hug with a small kiss on his bronze dome "Thank you for talking to the rangers. Even if they go back to the way things were at least I have had one day where I had friends and fun for the first time in more years than I care to count" Karone told him

Alpha looked at Karone and told her "If I had cheeks they would blush. But Karone don't think these Psycho rangers are going to make the rangers hate you again. Besides you guys are going to need to be working as a team to stop the Psychos" he reassured her

Karone said with a huge smile "Alpha you're brilliant" and gave him another hug

* * *

The following morning the team was called to Earth by Zordon who had a mission for them

The seven of them teleported into the command centre in Angel Grove where they were greeted by Zordon and Alpha 5; Alpha 6 had decided to stay on the ship

"Welcome Rangers, I congratulate you on freeing so many planets from the forces of evil but now I must send you to the land of Panthia" the giant folding head on the tank told them in his big booming voice that carried so much wisdom and strength that you couldn't help but feel humble in his presence

"What's in Panthia?" Carlos asked as the rangers walked closer to the tube

"A magical realm where the Kroton Dragon sleeps; a legendary zord which was buried inside the mountain till it was needed, last night a monster working for Divatox stole the activator key from a museum in Angel Grove. He is already on his way there now" Alpha 5 told them

Meanwhile in Panthia the monster charged with retrieved the zord was hit by a red energy blast.

He fell to the ground and the key stone fell from his hand, rolling away into a mass of tree roots where a black gloved hand picked it up

_

* * *

_

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Power Rangers _

_I' am really sorry for the delay_

**Chapter 15 – Power Awakened**

The Sapphire Psycho Ranger and her six fellow Psychos admired the key stone in her hand, the rock it was made out of was golden and shaped into a serpent dragon, she and the Psychos were going to retrieve this zord themselves and not as pawns of Divatox. The stupid drama queen had no concept of who she was messing with

Both she and the rangers would pay with the lives for crossing them.

And no-one would stand in her way of destroying the Sapphire Ranger

Not even the other Psychos but she kept that thought too herself

* * *

Dressed in shorts and light cotton t-shirts like explorers in the amazon, the seven rangers appeared in flashes of their ranger colour. The heat was sweltering, not just beaming sunlight like on Cyris but humid and all of them were sweating very quickly and they were surrounded on all sides by thick jungle

Cassie consulted the locater they'd been given to lead them to the mountain intercept whoever was trying to take the zord

"All right, we have to go" Cassie said, pivoting around on the balls of her feet about 150 degrees "That way"

"All right, let's go, stay close together, I don't like the look of this place" Andros said and the rangers began their trek through the jungle, using machetes to cut a path through the densest jungle, their skin glistening

"Alright" Andros called after a couple of hours, stopping the group in a clearing "We'll have a short break then carry on" he said and they all sat on logs of fallen clearing

"How far to the mountain keep?" TJ asked after taking a drink from his water canteen Cassie who studied her scanner

"Another couple of hours, then we reach the base of the mountain" she told her fellow ranger and Ashley who was taking her boots off for a moment said

"I can't believe we're doing this on foot, why can't we just take the Galaxy Gliders?"

Karone answered after taking a few small drink of water "Because of the Mako Birds"

"Dare I ask, what are Mako Birds?" Carlos asked

"Vicious birds of prey that are about the size of one of your RV's" Karone told them and those from Earth paled when Karone mentioned the size of the birds. But they were all distracted from their discussion by the snapping of a twig somewhere just behind them, they all jumped to their feet and listening intently

Then out of the branches leapt purple humanoids dressed in brown animal skins and armed with spears surged forward screaming high pitched battle cries.

The rangers quickly countered with their own martial arts, a desperate fight developed as the rangers danced around trying to avoid the sharp pointed spears and eventually forced the tribesmen back into the bush

After a few calming breathes Zhane spoke up

"We'd better get going, in case they come back" he said and the others nodded in acknowledgement and quickly started off back into the thick jungle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Psycho Rangers arrived at the Mountain Keep where Greek style pillars lined the walls of the cave, leading to a mural which despite being centuries old was still sparkling with brilliant red, gold, green, silver and blue, depicting a large monster being blasted with great red and blue fire by a large golden dragon. Any normal person would have found it beautiful but the Psycho Rangers to consumed in their hatred and desire for the destruction of the rangers they did not

"There's the mural now use the key stone and get us that zord" Psycho Yellow said but as Psycho Sapphire went towards the mural, carrying the dragon key stone to base of the mural when Psycho Silver spoke up

"Wait how we know you're not going to take the zord for yourself?" and Psycho Red added his own point

"Do you even know how to open that mural?" he asked

"Of course I do, will you let get me get on with it" Psycho Sapphire said irritated but the Psycho Rangers were disturbed as the Space Rangers entered the keep

"Figured we might find you here" Ashley said as the rangers lined up and the Psychos formed their own line opposite, like a scene from a western film where gangs got ready for a shoot out

"Well look here, this saves us the bother of tracking you down" Psycho Pink said tauntingly

"More likely it saves us having to kick your butts later" TJ taunted back and the seven rangers quickly morphed and charged at the evil opposites who also charged, meeting in a maelstrom of violence, neither side gaining ground and both taking damage

Psycho Sapphire was still holding the Key Stone as she tried to battle Karone and even trying to batter Karone with it, Karone seized her arm and made a grab from the stone but it remained in Psycho Sapphire's grasp, and then swung Karone around throwing her against the mural

"This zord will be mine, and no pathetic power ranger is going to take it from me" Psycho Sapphire snarled only for Karone to start laughing

"What's so funny?" Psycho Sapphire asked

"You don't even know how to use do it you?" Karone said, smiling under her helmet "That block of stone in your hand is just a block of stone, this" she said holding up a small ruby that had been in the dragon's eye which she'd snagged while they'd been struggling "is this the key stone" and without another word, she slid the small ruby into the eye slot of the mural's golden dragon

The effect was instantaneous when the fire being made by the dragon turned into gold light that wrapped itself around Karone's wrist forming a golden bracelet in the shape of a dragon

Karone admired her new accessory for a brief second before turning back to Psycho Sapphire who was unable to process that Karone had just outsmarted her

"Looks like you're about to get a taste of dragon fire" Karone said before grasping the dragon bracelet and calling out "Inferno" and the bracelet erupted into golden light again, this time engulfing her whole being before fading away to reveal that her ranger form now equipped with a golden chest plate and a similar armor on her shins and forearms, two wicked looking swords in her hands.

Psycho Sapphire drew her sword and charged at Karone, whose swords suddenly were surrounded by fire and Karone charged

_This story is not abandoned and I will continue to write it _

_Mako Birds was inspired by the Mako Shark_


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Power Rangers or any of the their characters _

**Chapter 16 – Battle Looms**

Psycho Sapphire swung her sword only for it to shatter when meeting the flaming blades of Karone's swords, but Psycho Sapphire could barely deal with the loss of her favoured weapon before Karone struck again, slashing with her twin swords, sparks flying from The Psycho Ranger as she was sent flying into a nearby pillar, Karone concentrated on the blades in her hands and instantly the warm orange and yellow flames intensified into a searing bright blue and Karone quickly moved with speed that without ranger powers was impossible

Karone slashed at Psycho Sapphire, hard in a cross cut. The Psycho Ranger screamed as explosions started all over her body, and she fell to her knees before her form was engulfed in one almighty explosion, leaving her robotic parts scattered all over the place

Karone then to turned to face the other Psycho Rangers, who all backed off when her blades started to manifest blue flame again

"Anyone else?" she said threateningly and the Psychos eyed the flaming blades in her hands and Psycho Red gave a taunting last statement

"You'll regret this rangers" he said with intense anger lacing each word before all the remaining Psycho Rangers disappeared in flashes of light.

The space rangers relaxed with the Psychos gone and turned to Karone who was still sporting her new dragon gear and rushed over to see it up close

"Wow Karone that was amazing" Cassie remarked as she studied the golden armour that now covered Karone's chest, shins and arms as well the wicked looking swords in her hands

"I know this stuff is so cool" Karone told them

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile back at Divatox's submarine base the six remaining Psychos reappeared in the command centre and Divatox came swaggering in with her usual overconfident and overbearing way

"Okay where's my monster I sent him out hours ago? Where is he and where is my new zord? I know you did something" Divatox said with her obnoxious voice shrilling in frustration

"He got in our way, we destroyed him" Psycho Blue said dismissively

The reaction from Divatox was immediate "You did what!" she screamed and demanded "Did you at least get the zord?"

"The Rangers interfered, that Sapphire ranger got it and she destroyed Psycho Sapphire. If it takes an eternity we'll destroy them" Psycho Yellow growled in anger as she thought about the rangers, the yellow one especially.

Divatox was silent for just a moment but then the piece of information suck in and she let out such a high pitched scream of rage that had the Psycho Rangers hold their audio receptors in pain, as every living thing in range held their ears for the same reason. This went on for about a minute till finally she ran out of breath and after taking a breath yelled at the Psycho rangers

"YOU USELESS PATHETIC HEAPS OF TRASH! I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU ROT IN THAT DATABASE" and she pressed the button on her ring and electricity sparked from the collars around the Psychos necks, thousands of volts of electricity coursed through the artificial bodies of all of the Psychos except one.

Psycho Silver's collar grabbed his collar when he realized it wasn't going to shock him and the blackened device just came off in his hand. During his fight with the Silver ranger, the collar had taken a hit from his super silverizer. Quickly the robotic ranger grabbed Divatox who was taken completely by surprise and ripped the ring off her finger and crushed it in his palm. The electrocution of the other Psycho Rangers stopped immediately and they got to their feet. Psycho Red came over to Divatox and threw her against the bulkhead wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Well if there are no objections we'll be taking over" Psycho Red said challenging any of the monster crew to speak up. Rygog stepped forward and said threateningly

"The only one in charge here is Divatox"

But this was a mistake, Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink pulled out their sling and bow and started firing at the large monster who staggered under the relentless blasts till he fell to his knees and went still.

"Any others" the Psychos challenged, the other crew cowered and Elgar, now returned from the Dark Fortress said

"Eh, err yeah sure" uncertainly hoping to not get blasted

"Good" Psycho Red said if he'd had a mouth it would have had a sneer "Get all monsters and Piranhatrons to attack the city, level everything in sight. That will draw the rangers out, and then we will destroy them" he said with a manic excitement which was mirrored in his fellow rangers as they laughed in triumph.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

From Divatox's submarine hundreds of Piranhatrons and dozens of monsters poured out onto the city streets, the creatures from outer space shot at anything that moved, smashing windows and chasing the fleeing population through the city streets.

Bulk and Skull and their friend the Professor were amongst those fleeing the attack, having lived in the city since Rita had first arrived years ago and having witnessed many monster attacks they fled not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Just behind them a young woman was frantically pushing a pram with her weeks old son inside desperate to get her child away from the creatures that were chasing them. The young mother tripped and the handles of pram slipped from her grasp as she fell, two Piranhatrons caught up to her and pulled up my the arms while another went over to the pram.

"Please don't hurt my baby" she cried out and Bulk and Skull turned around as saw the situation. Despite having tried to be heroes in the past and miserably failing the two men didn't even think about what they were doing. They turned around and charged straight at the evil foot soldiers, Bulk slammed straight into the Piranhatron that was about to hit the baby in the pram sending it flying into a car and there was a cracking sound and Skull hit one of the two holding the young mother with a crowbar he had picked up from the back of the Professor's van and the other Piranhatron ran in fright when it saw its fellows attacked and found itself alone. The young mother ran over to the pram and picked up her baby cradling the infant in her arms

"Thank you, thank you so much" she said repeatedly to Bulk and Skull and she ran to get away in case more Piranhatrons came. Bulk and Skull suddenly realized what they done as the adrenaline cleared from their minds and both nearly collapsed. Bulk cried out

"Skull do you realize what this means"

"No Bulk what does it mean?" Skull asked not knowing what Bulk meant

"We're heroes, we just save somebody" Bulk said, he himself was amazed

"Yeah" Skull said as Bulk's words sunk in but before they could say anything else a large red and yellow monster named Backpacker appeared

"But who will save you?" Backpacker sneered as he moved closer to the pair who let out a loud whimper before running away from the laughing monster as it chased them down the street

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

From the viewing globe in the Command Centre Alpha 5 and Zordon watched the chaos and Zordon's large floating head turned to his robotic assistant and said

"Alpha summon the rangers" he ordered, the quirky little robot asked Zordon

"Which ones Zordon?"

"All of them" Zordon told him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Sorry for the long delay, first I had to get my brothers ready for college and then myself ready for university _


End file.
